One of the main obstacles in guarding a machine such as a mechanical press where there are pinch points or rollers so that operators of said machine are not injured is the nature of the machine itself. Several previous solutions to this problem have not proven very effective in guarding these types of machines against hazards to the operator(s) and in retaining production hours at an acceptable level. These previous solutions included palm buttons which were on/off control buttons for the machine located at a level on the machine whereby the operator had to push the button to either activate the machine or shut it down. Other similar preventing means were guard bars located across the face of the machine which the operator could activate by merely pushing or leaning against the bar with his arms or forearms. Still another safety device for diminishing accidents on machines was the ordinary foot pedal mode of operation. In fact, using a foot pedal in conjunction with a press machine where large pieces of metal are being fed into the machine by one or more operators is a very practical means of activating the press because the operator's hands are a good distance from any pinch points. However, the closer the operator's hands get to the machine, the more his chances of being injured increase. When an operator is placing his hands in or near pinch points regularly he is extremely susceptible to injury. With one foot constantly on the foot pedal, and his hands being used to feed and process metal parts in and out of the machine regularly, an operator's concentration on safety greatly diminishes and the chances of an operator making a mistake that would result in an injury are too great to ignore.